In many different environments, content providers want to distribute content to selected recipients. For example, advertisers want to distribute their advertisements to advertisement slots where the advertisements will be effective in communicating information to potential customers, and when the advertisements will lead to desired activity, such as a purchase of the advertiser's goods or services. In some instances, a content provider may rely on contextual information when making decisions regarding content distribution slot selections. For example, an advertiser may want to advertise goods and/or services relating to travel in travel magazines, on travel web sites, or during travel television programs. In some instances, a content provider may rely on targeting information, such as demographic information of potential viewers, when making content distribution selections.